Love Drunk
by LouiseX
Summary: Wheeler and Linka fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Drunk**

**Disclaimer:** I make no money from these stories and acknowledge the sole rights of the owners to do so.

**A/N:** I have a number of story idea's but I've been struggling to get anything written lately. This wasn't what I had planned to put up next, but I guess it wanted to be written so here it is. As always let me know what you think.

Big thanks to Becks for proofing for me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_~ Ma-Ti? ~_ Linka's emotions weren't as tightly controlled as usual and the young South American could tell that she was afraid.

It still took him a few seconds to shake the last remnants of sleep, before he answered her, increasing her discomfort. _~ What is wrong my friend? ~_

Her relief was evident but for some reason her mind seemed clouded and he had to concentrate on her response. _~ Can you ask Wheeler to come and get me please? ~_

_~ From Gi's friend's house? ~_ he asked. _~ Have you had a falling out? ~_

_~ Nyet! ~_ Impatience and near panic made her reply unintelligible and she had to repeat it._ ~ We are in a night club, The Raven. It is in the town centre, it will not be hard to find... I think. ~_

_~ Are you in immediate danger? ~ _Ma-Ti demanded _~ Should we call Captain Planet? ~_

Linka hesitated_ ~ Nyet, I want Wheeler. Please Ma-Ti, just tell him to hurry. ~_

* * *

Wheeler was swearing under his breath as he approached the club, but it was mainly from worry about his two female friends.

Linka hadn't wanted the others to come but she'd insisted he meet her inside, so Kwame suggested that he should wear something a little smarter than usual, in case they had a dress code.

The place was heaving. Unidentifiable music was blaring out and the strobe lights made it hard to see the dance floor._ ~ Ma-Ti, tell Linka I'm here and ask her where she is, I'll never find them like this! ~_

_~ In the ladies room, I will let her know when you are outside. ~_ Came the reply.

When the door of the rest room opened, Wheeler only had a few seconds to admire his friend before she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Yankee", she breathed, leaning her body against him.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He told her, still in the dark about what was wrong. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, and grateful that the corridor outside the toilets was protected from some of the noise, Wheeler rested his head against Linka's and waited for her to calm down.

After a while she began to move gently in time to the music, making her fond friend chuckle. "I thought there was something wrong?"

"I am sorry." she replied, holding him tighter. "I did not want you to see me like this, I would never want to hurt you."

"Like what Babe?" When she didn't answer he pulled back to look at her, and saw in her eyes for the first time, that overly bright look of someone who had been drinking... A lot. "You're drunk!"

Tears sprung to her eyes. "I know. It was supposed to be a girls night out, we were all looking out for each other, drinking did not seem like such a bad idea but... then we met Edward and his friends."

Alarmed, the fire planeteer demanded to know where Gi and her friend were. "I do not know... Edward started getting too friendly and I could not think straight, I just wanted to get away from him."

She blushed, the tears returning to her eyes. "Gi and Madelyn were encouraging them... they are more used to drinking than I am and... I do not think they have any intention of stopping things, so I hid. I am sorry."

Wheeler pulled her back into his arms, sheltering her with his body from the comings and goings in the background, and kissed her temple. "Don't sweat it Babe, I'm just glad you called me. I'm gonna have a few choice things to say to Gi when I see her though!"

* * *

Wheeler got his wish a few minutes later as Gi entered the corridor from the dance floor.

"Wheeler? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed in surprise on seeing her two friends. "Are you okay Linka? I've been looking for you everywhere?"

The American held his intoxicated companion to his side and glared at their friend. "You shouldn't have let her go off by herself in the first place, but I suppose you're as drunk as she is!"

Taken aback, Gi shook her head. "We haven't had that much, Linka can't be drunk."

"**She doesn't drink Gi!" **he yelled. **"Of course she was going to get drunk!"**

Linka reached up to stroke his cheek, gently pulling his head down to look at her. "Do not be mad with Gi, Lyubov she did not make me take the alcohol."

His face immediately softening as his gaze met Linka's, Wheeler placed another kiss on her forehead. "She was supposed to be looking after you, Babe."

"She's not a child Wheeler!" The Asian complained irritably, "She can take care of herself, you didn't need to come here and check up on us."

Before he could answer, Madelyn and their new friends burst from the other room, laughing and joking. "There you two are, are you ready, the boys want to get going?"

One of the boys took a step towards Linka and tried to grab her arm, growling at Wheeler. "Hey man, she's spoken for, go chase a tail of your own."

"Call her something like that again and you won't just **sound** like you're talking out your ass any more!" He was so angry his ring was glowing.

The Russian yanked her arm free and placed it on Wheeler's chest to stop him killing the other man. "I am not spoken for by you Edward, you are disgusting, go away."

Since it looked like Edward was about to accept the American's challenge, Gi stepped between them. "Wheeler is Linka's boyfriend and he's very jealous, you better back off."

The other man was clearly not happy but he did back off.

Surprised that Linka's only reaction to the announcement was to cuddle back into him, Wheeler also calmed down, and slung his arms comfortably around her waist. "Come on Gi. Madelyn, I'll take you back to your place and pick up the girls things."

"No you won't!" Gi exclaimed, turning to face her friends. "We are going to a party with Marc and Padraig, it's all arranged."

"To give them a chance to check out your 'tail'?" He glared.

Gi glared back, putting her hands on her hips. "You're the last person that should be judging anyone, unless you were making up those stories about your teenage years in Brooklyn."

"At least I grew up!" he retorted. "You're old enough to know better but if you want to act like a hoebag go ahead. You're not dragging Linka down with you!"

Seething, the water planeteer yelled back. "I'm not like that! And anyway, it's Linka's choice, not yours!"

"She called me!" Wheeler replied, his voice rising again. "She was worried about that dickhead's familiarity with the word no."

"Gi let's go." Madelyn urged. "If Linka doesn't want to come that's up to her."

The Russian nodded. "I want to stay with Wheeler."

Gi did feel guilty about Linka being frightened so she relented. "Okay, do you need your things, or can it wait until I'm picked up on Monday?"

Madelyn's 'date' was getting impatient to be gone so when Linka hesitated, she pulled her keys out of her purse and threw them to Wheeler. "You can let us in when we get home."

"Fine." He shoved the keys in his pocket and glared after the others as they departed, thinking ungenerously. _See you tomorrow sometime._

Turning back to Linka he smiled and said. "Ready to go Babe?"

She pouted. "Nyet, I want to dance. You never take me dancing and it is one of my favourite things to do!"

"I guess it won't hurt if we stay a while." He replied, trying not to laugh and failing when her face lit up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys, it really does make a difference! I had the next chapter ready so I figured it wasn't fair to keep you waiting any longer, thanks again to Becks for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Wheeler let his inebriated friend drag him back into the main room and onto the dance floor. He'd have preferred something slow but he had enough rhythm that he didn't need to worry about embarrassing himself, or Linka.

_She's amazing._ He thought, and not for the first time.

Drunk enough to lose her inhibitions, Linka certainly hadn't lost her coordination and the American planeteer was not the only one in the room to be enjoying the way her supple body moved in time to the music. The short black dress she was wearing accentuated her curves and emphasised the length of her well-toned legs.

The music changed a few times until it got to something neither of them liked, then Wheeler took his lovely friend's hand and guided her over to the bar, asking for two glasses of water. Linka took the drink without complaint, her face glowing with exhilaration.

Leaning close to her ear to be heard over the music, Wheeler said. "So you wanna do this more often?"

"Da." She nodded happily. "You should ask me out more."

Wheeler laughed, sure that the drink was talking, but promising himself he'd try asking her anyway. "Whatever you want Babe."

She looked pleased, and putting down her drink, took his hand to lead him back amongst the dancers. The music changed again, this time to a slow track as the DJ called the patrons to find their favourite partners.

Wheeler pulled the blond to him and she responded by slipping her arms around his neck and leaning into him. Linka didn't just sway in his arms, she danced in them, rubbing her body against him and nuzzling his neck affectionately.

What she was doing was driving him crazy, but he responded in kind, keeping in time to the music and thinking that he was in danger of earning himself a slap if she pressed too hard against him in a certain area. It was hard for Wheeler to concentrate. He knew she wasn't completely in control and the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage… but he was only human. More than that he was a very young man who hadn't been with a woman in six years and who suddenly had the girl of his dreams wriggling suggestively in his arms. His hands moved up and down her back, occasionally going lower than they should, but she didn't seem to object.

Fortunately the next song was even slower and it gave them a chance to calm things down, as they fell into a gentle swaying motion.

After a short while, Linka surprised her friend by turning her head to press her lips against his neck. At first he thought it might just have been a one off, a display of affection by her alcohol induced state. Then she did it again, slightly higher.

Wheeler's eyes looked around the room, as if someone was going to come and separate them, or perhaps chastise him for allowing this to continue. The other couples were too wrapped up in each other to worry about anything else though, so Wheeler gave in to his instincts and dropped his lips to her neck, making her shiver.

Linka continued nuzzling and kissing her way up to his ear, with Wheeler reciprocating each step of the way.

"I have imagined this." She placed one last kiss at the corner of his jaw and then pulled back so their lips were almost touching.

Caught up in the moment, Wheeler brought them together in a passionate but gentle embrace. Oblivious of their surroundings, they deepened the kiss, holding each other tightly.

It was the change in music that separated them, the sudden noise of a rock classic making them both jump and move apart, trying to catch their breath.

Wheeler trailed his hands down her arms to hold hers and leant forward to speak in her ear. "Wanna get out of here?"

Linka blushed prettily and nodded, grasping his hand tightly as he led her out of the club.

* * *

The bouncer gave Wheeler a nod of approval as they walked passed, clearly impressed by his choice of girl. Normally the red head would have been jealous at the way the other man was eyeing her up, but with Linka hanging affectionately on his arm, it didn't seem to bother him and he just grinned back.

When the cold night air hit Linka, so did the alcohol. Her knees buckled and Wheeler only just managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Dissolving into giggles and completely unable to stand, the American had to scoop her up into his arms and carry her to the geo-cruiser, much to her delight.

"Babe, can you get the door please?" The way she was running her fingers through his hair was very distracting, almost as distracting as the way she was exploring his neck with her lips. "Lin, please?"

Still giggling, she leant back to do as he asked and then, after closing it again when they were inside, resumed her former position.

As Wheeler put her in the co-pilots seat, he kept his face close to hers and whispered. "You're driving me crazy, you know… being a gentleman tonight might just be the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Good." She said playfully and pulled him down for a kiss. "Then do not try."

Wheeler couldn't not kiss her back, but when they parted he still pulled away, and settled himself in the pilots seat. "So Babe, where's Madelyn's place?"

The Russian regarded him for a moment and then had another fit of giggles. "I do not know."

"What?" He thought he should probably be mad but her laughter was infectious. "Greeaatt… I knew I shouldn't have let Kwame drop you off."

He closed his eyes and called the heart planeteer but there was no response. "Guess after I told them I had you safe and we were staying for a bit, they went to bed." He sighed. "Now what?"

Linka shrugged and got up, her face frowning in concentration as she focused on staying upright until she could drop back down in Wheeler's lap. He put his arms around her and held her against him as her lips once again sought out his. "I cannot seem to stop."

"Yeah." The American couldn't think straight, everything from her soft lips to her sweet scent was setting his senses ablaze. It wasn't until she began undoing his shirt buttons that he finally came to his senses. "No, Lin, we can't let this go too far… especially here, you… you're not thinking straight."

"I know." She rested her head against his shoulder but when he lifted her to put her back in her chair and do up her seat belt, she let him without complaint.

Fastening his buttons he said, "I'm gonna pop back to the club and ask that bouncer if there's a decent hotel nearby. You need to sleep this off and if the girls do come back tonight, I don't think they'll be happy if we're back on Hope Island, and it's not really fair to drag Kwame out either when we're right here. I have every faith in Gi being able to wake up Ma-Ti."

He leant over to kiss her – somewhat unnecessarily – just before he left, and she called after him. "Be careful, do not be too long."

"Don't open the door to strangers." He countered with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The hotel room was clean and well looked after, if a bit small. Linka had managed enough control to get herself up to the rooms while Wheeler carried the rucksacks they kept in the geo-cruiser containing a change of clothes and toiletries. They'd been caught out too many times in their first year to not remember to pack spares.

Once in their room, Linka launched herself onto the double bed laughing. "I feel like we have run away together."

"Maybe we should." He grinned at her, going to put the kettle on for some coffee. "Where would you like to go? Paris? Italy? Niagara Falls? We've already been to Venice."

Linka pulled the bedclothes down to retrieve a pillow, and then tucked it under her head to make herself more comfortable. "Nyet, they are honeymoon destinations Yankee, we would have to keep explaining that we are not married."

Wheeler looked at her like he wanted to say something but he hesitated and she continued without noticing. "Besides I do not think people are supposed to worry about sight-seeing when they go away for a dirty weekend so…"

"Don't say that!" The American snapped, making her jump. "Don't call it that, there's nothing 'dirty' going on between us, and if you think that… maybe I should go and sleep in the geo-cruiser."

Tears prickled Linka's eyes as his words cut through her fog and she sat up looking small and vulnerable. "I am sorry."

Sighing, Wheeler sat next to her and pulled her back into his arms. "Me too, I shouldn't have lost my temper. I just don't want you thinking I'd treat you like that… like some sort of cheap sex object."

"And I do not want you to think of me that way…" She looked up into his eyes. "I am not **that** drunk Yankee, I would not have gone anywhere with Edward or anyone else."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I want us to do all those things Babe, but I want it to happen because they're right for us, I don't what you to feel bad or regret being with me."

She shook her head and moved to sit astride him, bringing their lips back into contact. "I will not regret this."

Wheeler lay back, taking her with him and for a few minutes they forgot about everything as they made a tender exploration of each others bodies.

When the kettle clicked off, the American moaned and gently rolled her off him. "We really have to get this under control Beautiful or you're going to kill me in the morning."

"You do not believe me." She said quietly as he started making the coffee. "I would not lie to you."

"It's not a matter of lying, I'm sure you mean it, it's just…" She was waiting for an answer. He swallowed. "You're the Queen of backtracking. I've already done more than enough to be frozen out tomorrow. I guess I could hope that you won't remember but I think I'd rather you'd be mad at me."

"I will not." She promised, hating to see him look so sad. "And if I try, you will not let me."

He laughed. "I'm not so good at that Linka, I swear if we were both drunk and ran off to Vegas to get married, I'd still end up as the bad guy that took advantage of you."

Linka moved back to lean against the headboard, taking the cup he offered and doing her best to hold it steady as he sat down next to her. "So I have to wait until I am sober?"

She sounded so disappointed it set him off laughing. "Yeah Babe, you can do anything you want to me when you're sober, I'm just betting you won't want to."

"I will take that bet Yankee." The lovely Russian grinned and began to sip her coffee.

* * *

After two cups of coffee, Linka headed to the bathroom leaving Wheeler to stretch out on their bed.

The fire planeteer was struggling with his feelings. Gi was right about one thing, in the past he wouldn't have given this situation a second thought, the girls he'd been with had considered it the normal ending to a night out, whoever they ended up with, but this was Linka… he wanted to be with her so badly but he knew one night would never be enough.

_And if she really is out of control she'll never even speak to me again… but she says she's not and she doesn't seem __**that**__ bad…_ He sighed, not sure how much was wishful thinking. _It'd be just like Linka to get mad at me either way._

The bathroom door opened and the Russian emerged and sat down on the bed with her back to him, not entirely gracefully. "I want a shower and my zip is stuck!"

Wheeler swallowed and sat up, gathering her loose hair in a gentle grasp and putting it over her shoulder before unzipping her dress. He'd tried to not make too much contact but he could still feel the heat radiating from her body and he longed to run his hands over her perfect curves.

"Spasiba." She stood on unsteady legs and let the dress slip to the floor, nearly losing her balance as she stepped out of the black fabric.

"Er Babe… You wanna get undressed in the bathroom?" Wheeler asked uncertainly as his eyes took in the sight of her lacy black bra and short half-slip.

She shook her head. "Nyet, I do not want to get my dress wet."

He suddenly leapt to his feet to catch her, as her unsuccessful attempt to retrieve the dress made her dizzy and she staggered across the room. "Whoa, steady there, Beautiful." He was laughing.

She gave him a look. "Help me then! I am not leaving my clothes on the floor, like someone else I could mention."

"Huh?" His hands on her bare middle were sending signals to his brain and interrupting normal thought processes.

Linka twisted to point down at her discarded garment. "My dress."

"Oh… right." Making sure she wouldn't fall over, he moved round her to pick up her dress and put it over the chair. "Is that okay or do you want me to hang it up?"

He gasped.

While his back was turned she'd pushed off the small black slip revealing the rest of her matching underwear, what there was of it. Giggling at his expression and the way his eyes were fixed on her body, she kicked her leg so that the small slip was thrown his direction.

Catching it automatically, he dropped it on the chair with her dress and swallowed. His heart was pounding in his chest and the extra blood flow was becoming uncomfortable. "Don't you think you should go in the bathroom now."

Linka laughed, her voice low… she looked magnificent standing there in only her underwear, its provocative shapes enhancing hers and her blond curls flowing around her shoulders. "What is the matter Yankee? Never seen a naked woman before?"

"I promised not to take advantage." He licked his dry lips as he watched her undo the catch on her bra, and then caught it, as that too was thrown in his direction. His gaze had travelled with the black lacy object that he was now very aware of, as he held it in his hands and the American was afraid to look back up again, wondering how much longer he could resist her.

Again Linka giggled and focused her steps as she moved to stand in front of him. "You are not taking advantage Jason, you are not doing anything."

Wheeler groaned and closed his eyes. Hearing his name on her lips was almost too much… but what finally sent him over the edge was feeling those soft full lips as she reached up to brush them against his. The American followed her back down to deepen the kiss, his arms sliding around her bare waist and pulling her to him.

"You're gonna kill me." He murmured against her neck when they parted, his hands caressing everything they found with a gentleness that amazed her. He made his way back up so that he could cup her face and draw it to him for another long kiss.

Linka's hands started working on his shirt buttons, pulling the white top free from his trousers and pushing it aside so that she could trace the lines of his firm muscles. "Am I so… cold?"

"Not cold." He said, his breath ragged. "Just not so… free."

For a moment she seemed to shrink in on herself, withdrawing from him without moving away, her hands ceasing their work on his belt buckle and coming to rest on his waist. "Am I… do you think I am behaving the way you said Gi was?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her head. "I meant free as in liberated, uninhibited… the alcohol has taken away your fears but you're with me, like you said earlier, you wanted to stay with me, not any guy that happened to be interested, just me."

He couldn't help but sound pleased by that thought, especially when her lips curled up into a brilliant smile in response. Wheeler stroked her hair back and then cupped her face while tracing the shape of that smile with his thumb.

Linka's lips tingled at his touch and sent shivers down her body but as she resumed the removal of his trousers he said. "I'm just worried what happens when all those fears and inhibitions come back… they're there to protect you after all and I'm not sure you're really ready for this."

"A shower?" She teased. "I am hot and sweaty, I think I am very ready."

Chuckling, Wheeler gazed into her eyes, his full of love. "Yeah Babe, you're hot alright… you know I'm not gonna say no to you right?"

She looked a little smug as she pushed down the last of his clothes – though he noted that she did not look down, as if she was still feeling shy – and she replied. "You had better not say no to me Yankee... I do not take rejection well."

Her arms snaked up around his neck and she pulled him down to kiss her, leaving him to finish undressing her. "You don't have to worry about that." He promised between kisses. "I'll never reject you… I'll do anything for you… always…" He pushed the narrow lacy straps off her hips and supported her as she stepped out of them.

Linka was blushing furiously as she led him to the bathroom and the small shower cubicle, but she was determined to see it through… she wanted to see it through.

They turned the water on and stepped inside, the size of the facility meant that they had to stand close together and Wheeler's arms encircled her easily.

"You could at least pretend to be uncomfortable." The blond complained as the water cascaded over them.

Wheeler kissed her and then took her hand and placed it over his heart. "I'm not uncomfortable, but can you feel the effect you're having on me? It's a good thing I'm young and healthy or my heart couldn't take it."

"I can feel the effect I am having on you… **and** your heart rate." She said with a teasing smile.

He waggled his eyebrows at her and began to kiss his way down her neck while Linka ran her fingers over his hair, quietly encouraging him.

There was so little space in the shower cubicle that when Wheeler tried to go lower, he couldn't, there just wasn't room. The American struggled to right himself causing them both to start laughing uncontrollably, which of course made it even harder for him to move.

Finally, with Linka's help, he managed to stand upright. "I don't think I'll try that again in here."

"Nyet." She snuggled against him. "We should just clean ourselves up."

"'Kay" He kissed the top of her head and grabbed the bottle of shower gel from the shelf.

Since Linka seemed to get uncomfortable when they were focused on what they were doing, they ended up washing each other in silence, their lips locked together.

Back in the bathroom after they turned the water off, Linka leant her weight against Wheeler as he wrapped a towel around her and began drying her gently. "I do not know if it is the alcohol or the time, but I cannot keep my eyes open."

Wheeler kissed the top of her head. "You can sleep soon Princess."

She smiled and took another towel to dry her companion with, but as she wanted to stay in contact with him almost constantly, it was hard going. It seemed to Wheeler that the last stage of Linka's drunkenness was making her very clingy, and he was loving every second of it. _Or maybe it's a reaction to the incredible make out session we just shared… Whatever it is, I just pray she's okay with it tomorrow… I can't go back to pretending there's nothing between us, __**she**__ can't pretend! Not any more._

Once they were dry, he lovingly picked her up and carried her back to their bed, depositing her carefully and tucking the covers up around her. She protested at him leaving her, but he insisted on having to use the bathroom.

When he returned, the American turned off the lights before crawling into bed beside his beautiful friend… she was already fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks Becks for proofing for me, and thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! One chapter to go after this one, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Babe, wake up." Wheeler said softy, kissing her cheek and smoothing back her hair with gentle fingers.

The Russian girl gave a soft moan, her eyes still bleary as she forced them open. She blinked and taking in the situation, immediately became alarmed. "You are dressed, you are leaving me?"

"**No!** I'm not leaving you!" He lay back down beside her and kissed her forehead, resting his arm over her as she snuggled against him beneath the covers. "Ma-Ti called, Gi and her friend want letting in. I didn't want you to wake up and find me gone. I won't be long but you can come with me if you like?"

"Nyet, they are waiting for you, and it is cold tonight." She didn't look happy.

Wheeler pressed his lips to her temple once more. "If you don't want me to go I won't, they deserve to freeze anyway."

Linka glared up at him. "Do not say things like that! I know you are not serious but I do not like you being mean, especially for my sake."

"Sorry." He kissed her up turned mouth. "I guess I'm still mad at Gi, but you do come first with me Babe, that's just how it is."

She tried to remain stern but her lips were curling up at the edges, giving her away. "Do not be long!"

Grinning, the American bent his head to claim one more kiss and then headed for the exit. "You better lock the door after I leave."

"Nyet, then I will have to get up twice." she closed her eyes and burrowed back under the covers. "Take the keys with you and lock me in, just do not forget about me."

"I could never forget you, Linka." He laughed. "And the day I forget that I have a totally hot, naked chick locked up and waiting for me in bed, is the day they put me away for good!"

Her laughter as he closed and locked the door behind him, was music to his ears and it sent him off to find his errant colleague in the best of good humours.

* * *

Linka lay awake in the empty room, the moon making it appear stark and unwelcoming, as she waited for her companion's return. She'd been dozing fitfully but couldn't seem to relax without him there and the longer he was away, the more aware of her position she became. _What was I thinking? But it all seemed so natural… I should get dressed… but then it will be over, the closeness gone, again, because of me… where __**is**__ he? _

Just as she decided that the mood was ruined and she needed to get dressed before Wheeler returned, Linka heard the key turn in the lock. Her breath caught in her throat, as for one awful minute, she wasn't sure it was him… then a familiar form crept into the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Wheeler was obviously trying not to wake her as he so carefully relocked the door, but it seemed the more he tried to be quiet, the more noise he made and Linka had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggles. She relaxed as she watched him undress, the good feeling she'd had earlier returning… that heady rush that she associated with her Yankee had nothing to do with the alcohol that had long since left her system.

"Uh uh." She said playfully, quickly putting out her arm to hold down the covers and bar his entry into the bed.

"You're awake." He said surprised, and somewhat regretful. _She's sober, now I'm in for it!_

Linka rolled over onto her stomach to bring herself closer and tugged on the leg of his boxers. "These come off too, it is only fair, you took mine off."

_Oh okay, she's not sober… I'm so dead!_ He shrugged, his eyes full of mischief. "You told me to. But I'm not shy, go ahead and take 'em off."

The Russian knew he was teasing and didn't for a moment expect her to do what he was suggesting, and if they had been on Hope Island, he would have been right. Here though, it was just the two of them and Linka had never felt more at peace with herself.

"Okay." She sat up, letting the sheets fall away and before he had time to move, grasped the waist band of his shorts and pulled them down.

Wheeler's jaw dropped. "I don't believe you just did that!"

"Why not? I did it earlier" Her movement had brought her very close to him and for a moment she stared, her cheeks changing to the colour of his hair.

She pulled back to find him taking in every detail of her, then he was pushing her back into the bed, following her down and looming over her, his grip firm but gentle. "I thought some of the alcohol might have worn off by now."

"It has." She replied, pulling him down until their bodies met and winding her limbs around him.

Wheeler kissed her lips, savouring every sensation their bare flesh created. "Are you sure? 'Cos I want to believe you so badly but you're not acting like…"

Silencing him with a kiss, it was several minutes before Linka replied in a low breathy whisper. "I am sure Jason, lyubov moy. If I am intoxicated, it is because of you, nothing else comes close to making me feel the way you do… do not end this, please?"

Wheeler hadn't been expecting this. When he'd left their friends he'd been anticipating a few hours of quiet contentment and pleasant dreams in the arms of the woman he loved, not the playfulness and passion that greeted him. He had no defence against it.

"I can't end it… I can't stop it." He kissed her with equal desire, his touch possessive as well as loving. "I told you I would never reject you and I meant it, I have no will power when it comes to you… "

The kiss they shared then seemed to seal their bargain, a desperate need to touch and taste everything had come over them and it gave them permission to pursue it.

"I can't think straight." Wheeler gasped against her smooth skin, his mouth working its magic and sending shivers through her. "… is this what it's like to be drunk?"

Linka gasped and tightened her grip in his hair, holding him to her as he began to explore her more fully. "Da, the lack of control is like that, but this… this is so much better, Yankee."

"I need more of you, I just can't get enough." He told her.

Her gaze sought out his, her eyes full of wonder, his full of love. "You are not worried about being in trouble any more?"

"Kinda, but you'll never convince me you don't love me." Wheeler lowered his mouth to kiss her throat, making his way up over her chin to once again devour her lips.

"Good." She chuckled and pressed their lips more tightly together, not wanting to talk any more.

Wheeler was captivated by her. He'd been in love with his beautiful colleague since they'd met, but he had never imagined the way she would make him feel as they shared themselves, body and soul. He'd never imagined how fully she would give herself to him or even how open he was able to be with her.

Rearranging themselves under the covers, and still seeking the comfort of each others embrace, the exhausted lovers fell into a peaceful slumber, more content than either of them had ever been.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Linka opened her eyes. The sun was streaming through the window and Wheeler was curled around her, still asleep. She smiled.

Needing to use the bathroom and not wanting to disturb her companion, the Russian girl carefully wriggled out of his embrace and made her way around the bed.

Feeling somewhat exposed in the daylight, and not having a dressing gown, Linka picked up the fire planeteers discarded shirt from the floor and buttoned it up, before continuing. The shirt fell to mid thigh on her, which was fine since she had nightdresses that were shorter, but the sleeves were too long so she rolled them back to elbow length.

Linka looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and sighed, her cheeks reddening as she remembered the night before. _It looks like me, but it does not feel like me. Could I really have done all those things? _

Once she had done what she needed to do, the lovely blond returned to the bedroom to fetch her washing things.

"New look Beautiful?" the voice from the bed made her jump, and then blush.

She brushed her long hair from her face, conscious of his regard. "Da, I guess."

"I like it." Wheeler grinned. "Come back to bed."

She swallowed but made no other move, as if torn. "I was going to get washed… we should probably check out soon."

"We have a couple of hours yet." Wheeler sat up and moved over to give her room, then he pulled the blankets back away from the empty space. "Come back to bed Babe, we need to talk before we leave here."

Linka hesitated a moment longer and then obediently sat down next to him, arranging herself carefully and pulling the covers back over her legs. She waited for him to speak.

"I should probably apologise for last night, but I'm not going to." He said after a minute, watching her profile. "I don't care if you talk yourself out of it again… well no, I do care, a lot… but I know what happened between us wasn't because of the alcohol, it was because you feel the same way I do, and I'm not going to give up."

A small smile graced Linka's lips but she continued to look down at her hands that were arranged neatly in her lap. "I remember what you said about backtracking Yankee, I am trying not to, but it is hard for me to accept that I could be so out of control… even with you."

Wheeler reached out and took one of her hands in his. He sounded more hopeful now. "I'll help."

"How?" She didn't try to pull away but she still wasn't looking round.

"Haven't a clue." He said cheerfully, making her chuckle. He squeezed her hand. "How much do you remember?"

Blushing again, Linka shrugged. "Everything I think… I do not seem to have any blanks."

"Even the topless table dancing?" He said it completely deadpan.

Her head snapped round, her eyes wide with disbelief. Always quick on the uptake though, she'd already worked out he was teasing her. "I… I thought that was before you got there."

"What?" Now it was Wheeler's turn to stare, but his shock didn't last long as Linka started giggling helplessly. He dropped her hand and began tickling her, making her squirm as she struggled to get her own back. "Let me know when you've had enough."

She opened her lips to respond, only to find his immediately crushed against them… he wasn't going to allow her to surrender so easily. When he finally had to break for air, she quickly called a halt, but she was laughing.

"I think you pulled a button off." She said conversationally, fingering the loose thread on his shirt.

Wheeler reached out and undid the remaining buttons before resting a warm hand on her belly. "You can sew the spare one on for me later."

"You broke it, and it is your shirt!" She replied indignantly. "You can fix it yourself."

Wheeler's hands slid up her sides, pushing the shirt aside. "If you hadn't put it on, I wouldn't have had to take it off again."

She moaned softly as his mouth began to make its way down over her bare skin. "Is this supposed to help me feel better about throwing myself at you?"

"No." He murmured against her. "Besides you didn't throw yourself at me, you let yourself succumb to my charms."

Linka laughed and began running her fingers through his hair. "I cannot seem to help myself… perhaps we should run away together more often?"

The American stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "This isn't a holiday romance Babe, I need to be with you all the time."

Linka's face shone with happiness. "I know Lyubov, me too, I just meant… it is easier for me here, away from the others. When I am with you, I do not have to worry so much, you do not judge me."

"The only one that judges you is yourself, Sweetheart." He moved up to kiss her lips and then wrapped himself around her. "But for what it's worth, I love everything about you, just be yourself."

She snuggled closer and didn't speak for a few minutes. At last she said. "Jason… you know that what we did… what I did with you, all of it… that it was just for you? I mean, what I want to do, I want to do with you… just you."

"Of course I do." He kissed her temple and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I never want to be with anyone else either, you and I were made for each other."

"Then you will not think any less of me if I ask you to carry on with what you were just doing?" She was smiling against his chest.

He laughed and moved them back into their previous position. "Like this?"

"Mmm." She closed her eyes.

Wheeler pressed a few more kissed down her abdomen and then said. "I don't know Babe, I kinda promised myself I wouldn't do this again outside of a serious relationship. I think maybe you'd better make me a promise first."

The Russian opened her eyes. "Blackmail Yankee? You know that promises made under duress do not stand up in court?"

He peppered her stomach with kisses. "I'd love to see a judge's face if you took it to court. 'Your honour, I cannot be held accountable, I only promised to marry him so that he would make love to me!'"

Linka's breath caught in her throat, "Is that… was that what you wanted me to promise?"

"Huh?" He mentally reviewed his last sentence and his cheeks changed to the colour of his hair. "Oh. Well… I was going to say promise we'll be a couple now. I mean I know you don't break promises so that would stop the backtracking… I mean this isn't exactly the place for a romantic proposal… not one you can tell your grandmother about anyway."

Linka nodded. "I understand… you are right… and it would be too soon for anything like that anyway."

"Six years is too soon?" He looked up at her, frowning.

"I was agreeing with you." She pointed out, beginning to relax again.

Wheeler was laying on his side, staring down at her stomach while his fingers absent-mindedly brushed against her hip bone and down along her thigh before making their way back up again, "I wasn't saying that it was too soon… just that there are better ways to ask, the last thing I want is to pressure you into marrying me, I want it to be what you want."

"Like you said, it is not much of a threat… the torture is working though, if you keep doing **that** I will not be promising anything, I will be begging." She sounded amused and he chuckled in response.

"You don't know how many times I've nearly blurted out a proposal." Wheeler told her. "If I'd thought it would make a difference… that you wouldn't have rejected me…"

Linka ran a finger down the back of his neck. "It would not have made a difference, I was not ready. No more backtracking though, I promise, we can be a couple… we are a couple."

He looked up at her and waggled his eyebrows. "I love how you're getting all impatient, you know I'm really tempted to make you beg." Then he turned his lips back to her soft skin. "But I won't."

* * *

_~ Wheeler? Linka? ~ _The heart planeteers voice disturbed their peaceful slumber. _~ Planeteer Alert! ~_

The American groaned but he'd only been in a light doze and it didn't take him long to come to. In his arms, the lovely Russian sighed and snuggled closer, evidently needing more rest after their exercise.

_~ I hear you little buddy. ~_ Wheeler replied, knowing they'd have to get up soon anyway since it was nearly check out time. _~ We'll pick up Gi and then you can fill us in okay? ~_

The youngest planeteer agreed and the two lovers were soon left alone once more.

"Babe, we have to get up." Wheeler said softly, tenderly stroking her hair. "We have a job to do."

Linka sighed and opened her eyes. "I heard."

Wheeler rested his forehead against hers still running his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

"Even if I am not as… knowledgeable, as your past girlfriends?" Her tone was light and teasing but he could see the worry in her eyes.

Looking deeply into those beautiful orbs, his voice more serious than she had ever heard it, the American said. "No one can hold a candle to you Babe, no one ever has or ever will, I **love** you. No one can beat that."

She closed her eyes, sighing with pleasure before whispering. "I feel whole, as if there was something missing before… I was not expecting that."

Wheeler chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean Babe."

A few moments more and then Linka sat up and swung her legs out of the bed, holding the blanket up to cover herself as she looked around for her clothes.

"Still feeling shy?" Wheeler asked, half teasing, half surprised.

Linka looked him in the eye and replied with a hint of defiance. "It is called modesty."

Grinning, the fire planeteer launched himself across the bed beside her so that his top half was hanging over the side, giving Linka an excellent view of his bare behind.

"Wheeler!" she exclaimed in protest, while being unable to prevent herself from admiring the shapely muscles.

He laughed and pulled himself back up, handing her his shirt from the night before. "Only trying to help Babe."

"Spasiba." The lovely girl put it on and covered herself as best she could, then leant down to give her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her things and heading to the bathroom.

Her legs felt a little wobbly and she was bruised in some places and sore in others… she was also ridiculously happy.

Wheeler waited until the door closed and then rolled over on his back and punched the air. "Yes!"

"I heard that!" Linka called through the wall, but she didn't sound annoyed.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it, the last chapter. A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, and again thanks to Becks for proofing.


End file.
